A Camouflage Christmas
by andsarah
Summary: Most kids ask Santa Claus for a toy race car or a new doll house for Christmas, but not the Cullen kids. When Charlie Cullen asks Santa for a Christmas miracle, how is the jolly old man to say no to him? AH/AU Military Family/Holiday Fluff. One-Shot. Happy Holidays! Sweet.


**A Camouflage Christmas** -Most kids ask Santa Claus for a race car or a new doll house for Christmas, but not the Cullen kids. When Charlie Cullen asks Santa for a Christmas miracle, how is the jolly old man to say no to him? AH/AU One-Shot Family Fluff Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Dec 18th**

_Third Person Point of View_

"So, little boy, what''s your name?" the 'Santa Claus' of the Southcenter mall, asked the small child.

"I'm Charlie Cullen! And my sister over there is Heidi!" Charlie said as he pointed towards where a little girl around the age of three stood with a petite looking women with cropped hair.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, Charlie, why don't you get your mommy to bring your sister over here!" He said.

"That's my aunt Alice, but she'll bring Heidi here anyway!"

Charlie waved his aunt and sister over. Alice came up to the cheery old man and set the three year old on the opposing side of his lap. They all smiled when Alice snapped a picture with her cell phone.

"Now, Charlie and Heidi, what would you two lovely children like for Christmas?" Santa asked. He was expecting answers like a racecar or a doll house, but when the young boy with dark brown hair smiled up at him, his heart dropped to the floor.

"My sister and I want to see my Mommy and Daddy again for Christmas!" Charlie said, grinning. His sister squealed and nodded her head before adding.

"I miss mommy and daddy!"

Santa's eyes looked up and met Alice's. Tears were about to fall down her porcelain face, but she contained herself.

"My mommy and daddy are fighting in Iraq and I haven't seen them together in over a year." Charlie explained.

Santa was at a loss for words.

"My dears, I have a very special feeling about this year. Only good will come out this Christmas season, especially for two beautiful children like yourself."

Alice smiled at the elder mans kind words.

Her brother Edward and his wife Bella were both deployed with the U.S Army. Edward is a Major stationed in Iraq and Bella is a Aviations Officer stationed in Afghanistan. Their children, Charlie and Heidi were only 6, and 3 and lived with their aunt and uncle.

Alice looked at the young children on Santa Clause's lap and said a prayer for a Christmas miracle.

* * *

_**Dec 22nd,**_

_EPOV_

I leaned back against the leather interior of the seat. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was defiantly better than the seats they had on the last flight. I twisted around, hearing the sounds of my back crack in the process. Sitting on a 12 hour flight does that to you.

Trying to relax, I tuned out the rest of the passengers. Two hours left.

I closed my eyes and three faces came to mine. My son, my daughter, and my fellow soldier and wife.

I hadn't seen any of them, aside from skyping, in over 10 months. My wife, Bella is a helicopter pilot, stationed over in Kabul, Afghanistan and I was in Baghdad. I love what I do, believe me, but sometimes I question if its worth it. My daughter Heidi, is three years old and I've only been there in total for a year and a half of her life. Bella not much longer than myself. They were my inspiration for what I did. Their mother and I weren't just keeping our country safe, we were keeping them safe.

Charlie, started Kindergarten this year. In fact, I believe that it was his last day before his holiday break started . I couldn't contain my smile when I thought about his brown hair and dark eyes, resembling his mother.

"Cullen! What's got you smiling like a fool over there?" Mike Newton, a fellow soldier of mine asked.

"Just thinking Mike."

"About your little ones?" I smiled even more and nodded.

"Gonna be a good year, this one is. Have you heard if that wife of yours got her leave approved for the holidays?" he asked.

Bella and I were trying our hardest to be home at the same time to surprise our children this Christmas.

"I talked to her yesterday over the phone and she said it was still iffy. We can only hope for the best." I said, speaking the truth. We could only hope for the best.

"Man, I hope it all works out for ya'! I'm sure jolly old nick's got some tricks up his sleeve. " Newton replied, giving me a sincere nod.

The rest of the flight went by faster than I anticipated and before I knew it, we were landing in Sea-Tac airport.

As they let the passengers off of the plane, the captain came on to speak.

"One last time folks, there were some special people on our flight today joining us all the way from overseas. We'd like to give them a big round of applause and bid them the best for the holiday season. Current temperature for the Seattle - Tacoma area is 38 degrees and local time is 11: 29 am. Happy Holidays everyone and thank you for choosing to fly with American National Airlines!"

"Merry Christmas Newton!" I yelled and gave my colleague a pat on the back. He returned the gesture and we parted ways, heading towards the crowd of people waiting for the passengers.

I saw my brother-in-law and grinned.

"Jasper!" I shouted, waving my hand. I caught his attention and he perked up immediately. He met me and we hugged, patting each other on the back.

"How are ya' man?" I asked him, grabbing my duffel from the ground.

"Pretty good! How about you?" he asked as we made our way out to the car.

"Ecstatic." I said, grinning.

"Alright, so heres the plan. Alice's kindergarten class doesn't get out until 2:30 this afternoon. And the day care that Heidi is in is down the hall from that. I was thinking you could go surprise the kids at school." He said.

We drove to the elementary school and once inside the office, Jasper talked to the secretaries. They pointed us in the right direction of Heidi's daycare, assuring us that we weren't go to disturb anything important.

The colorful door was outlined in small stick figures wearing Santa hats. This represented the children inside, each of their names underneath their figure. When I saw the name "Heidi", the moment became warm.

Jasper opened the door and announced that he was looking for Heidi. I heard he squeal of joy from across the room and my heart melted.

"Unca' Jazz! Wha' are you doing here?" She said, playfully. The teachers were aware of what was going on because of the phone call from the office. They smiled, anxiously awaiting the next few moments.

"Well, sweetheart, someone is here that wants to see you." Jasper said and stood aside, leaving me to stand in the doorway.

These are the moments a US soldier, or any soldier really cherishes the most. The squeal of happiness and the urge to cry happy tears.

"Daddy!" she yelled, leaping out of her seat. She broke into a run and landed in my waiting arms. I spun her around.

"Hi, princess!"

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Yes, baby I am."

We stayed locked in our own little world for quite a few moments. I could hear the sniffles, coming from the crying teachers.

"Daddy! Is Mommy here too?" Heidi said, eyes filled with joy.

"Mommy is still working, baby."

Heidi didn't look fazed by this at all. In fact, her green eyes were wide and she said "That's okay, Santa's not supposed to bring her until Christmas anyway!"

There goes my heart again. I really hope she can get her leave.

"Heidi, we're gonna go surprise Charlie now. He and Aunt Alice don't know I'm back yet." I said, picking her up.

With that, we walked down the hallway towards Alice's kindergarten class room. Jasper knocked loudly, smirking at the fact that we were about to witness something crazy. We could hear Alice get up from her desk and start toward the door.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Alice!" Heidi called from my arms.

"Heidi-" she cut herself off.

My little sisters widened eyes made me laugh allowed.

"Oh my Gosh! Edward!" she said loudly, running towards me. I embraced her quickly, eager to see my son.

"Hey there, little sister!" I said, ruffling her hair.

"How are you here? When did you get here? How long are you here for? Is Bella coming too? Oh my gosh, this is just what the kids wished for for Christmas!" Alice babbled quickly, launching a million questions my way.

"Thank Jasper over here. He set the whole thing up. I'm here till after the new year is over. I can't really answer the last question because I don't know myself." I replied to her. "Can I see Charlie now?" I smiled crookedly at her.

"Ooh! How should we go about this?"

"Just walk right in?" Jasper said

"Jasper! You've always got to ruin it!" Alice pouted, lightly smacking her husband on the shoulder.

Alice turned away, heading back inside the door to the classroom.

"Charlie! I've got an early Christmas present for you!" she called happily.

I heard the other students gasp with jealousy.

Jasper walked into the classroom

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Looks like Santa came early this year, kid!"

I walked into the classroom, my daughter latched onto my hip.

My son was like a lightning as he ran across the room.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

I couldn't compare anything to how that moment felt, when I went to my knees, daughter in one arm, and son hanging around my waist. All we needed was Bella home safe from Kabul.

* * *

**December 24th, Christmas Eve.**

_Third Person Point of View_

"Dad! I can't reach! Help me!" Heidi called, as she struggled to put a deep blue bulb on the Christmas tree. It'd always been a tradition to decorate the Cullen Christmas tree on the night of Christmas eve.

"Hold on, sweets," Edward said, setting down the strips of garland he was working on separating and made his way towards the tiny little girl.

"Where do you want it, baby-girl?"

He scooped her up in his arms, causing her to giggle. Edward took the ornament from her and let her take his arm, guiding where to put it on the enormous green tree.

"Guys! Cookies are ready!" Alice yelled, as she pulled a tray of warm chocolate chips from the oven, setting them gently on the stove to cool. There were sounds of footsteps running throughout the house, eager to get their hands on the goodies.

As the small children munched on the treats, Alice's eyes were curious around the kitchen. Along the pale shaded island, she noticed something missing. Her husband.

"Edward, where's Jasper?"

That boy is always up to something!

"Beats me!" he replied, snatching a cookie from the tray.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, her voice reaching every crevice of the big house. No reply.

She just sighed and went on with her duties. The traditions went as they were followed every year. The tree was decorated and shined in colorful glory, all sorts of deserts were laid out on the counters, and a delightful Christmas eve dinner was being placed onto the main dining room table. Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Alice's parents came over, greeted by eager grandchildren, despite only seeing them two days ago when their father arrived.

"Where's Uncle Jasper?" Charlie called out, as the entire family just set down to eat. This caused confusion, because usually Jasper was always prompt.

"I don't know Char, lets finish supper and then you and your sister can open a gift before bedtime so Santa can come!" Edward said, trying to keep the attention off of his very angry sister.

Jasper was in some deep trouble.

The next hour was filled with pre-Christmas laughter, wine filled glasses (for the adults, of course) and family filled fun. However, nobody could ignore the not one, but two empty seats at the table.

Edward sat next to an empty seat, symbolizing the courageous soldier in Afghanistan. Alice sat next to the other.

After dinner passed, the family was surrounded in the living room, everyone eager to open a the first gift of the Christmas holiday. However, the gift they received wasn't wrapped, nor did it need batteries.

The front door burst open, followed by a snow covered Jasper, who closed it behind him.

"Jasper! Where have you been?" Alice yelled.

"I was busy, picking something up!"

"What exactly takes three hours to pick up Jasper?"

Just then, the door opened again, revealing a girl dressed in an army uniform with a name tag reading 'Cullen". Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her doe eyes were wide as she focused her sight on her family.

"Sorry Alice, my flight got delayed."

"Holy _Shit_!" Alice said.

"Mommy!" Charlie cried, rushing up to the women who greeted him by taking him in her arms.

"How are you, baby boy?" She said as she peppered his face with kisses. He hugged her waist tightly. Two more pairs of arms snaked around her, one around her knees, the other around her shoulders.

"Mama!" yelled Heidi. Bella released her grip on Charlie and bent down, giving her daughter a warm hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before she remembered the arms still attached to her shoulders.

She turned around quickly, feeling her kids latch to her legs from behind. Bella met the deep green eyes of her husband.

"Major." she smiled.

"Sargeant." He returned it.

Their lips met, moving with each other with ease. Her head went to the crook of his neck, fitting as if though a puzzle. The children came around, hugging both of their parents. Each one was scooped up, by either mom or dad.

As they hugged, complete as a family, a faint whisper from young Charlie could be heard.

"Thank you, Santa."

**A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone. **


End file.
